The Immoral Memory, The Lost Memory
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Based from VanaN'Ice Song, Haitoku no Kioku  The Lost Memory . Len sangat mencintai Kaito maupun Gakupo, tapi ia menyakiti keduanya, karena ia harus meninggalkan keduanya. Mind to Read?


The Immoral Memory, The Lost Memory

**Summary**: Based from VanaN'Ice Song, Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~. Len sangat mencintai Kaito maupun Gakupo, tapi ia menyakiti keduanya, karena ia harus meninggalkan keduanya. Mind to Read?

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid just Yamaha, and VanaN'Ice is SCL Project

**Rate**: T

Warning: Gajebo, typo dimana-mana, dan nyasar dari lagunya.

Author's Note: Maaf, ini sedikit menyimpang dari cerita aslinya. Namun, tenang kok, isi lagunya gak akan diubah #iyalah...# Len, ganti baju sonoh!

Len: GAK MAU!

Touya: Nih, 'hime'-sama

Regulus: Tinggal pake aja kokkk~

Len: NOOOOO!

Me: Oh, atau nanti saya berikan surprise untuk anda XD

Len: Apa! Apa! APA!

Me: Pake dulu bajunya.. Ok, cekidot!

Len: Ketat amat sih ni baju =="

_Hey.. Don't catch a cold!_

_Are you.._

_..Ready?_

_Enjoy the Moment_

Kamui Gakupo termenung di sisi sebelah kanan sekolah Okinawa Gakuen. Ia melihat langit dengan tampang yang cukup sedih. Di sisi kiri, ada Kaito, terlihat berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ia menghela nafas seperti orang yang sangat kehilangan, sambil melihat ke arah bawah.

Mereka melihat seorang anak laki-laki, bukan, terlihat seperti perempuan yang cantik. Yaa, dialah Kagamine Len, sang Prince of Gakuen yang juga penyanyi terkenal. Len sangat manis sehingga terlihat seperti perempuan. Namun, kesenangannya itu hanya bohong. Ia menatap seseorang dengan tampang tidak bahagia atau terlibat masalah...

_Sepia iro ni somaru_

_Miobore no aru joukei_

_Taikutsu na sora miagete wa_

_Tameiki majiri no gogo_

Flashback

"_Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa bersama kalian kembali_"

"_Kenapa, Len?_"

"_Aku.. Telah bertunangan.. Dan aku akan keluar dari grup ini.. Orang tuaku dan kakakku memintaku untuk bernyanyi solo.. Sungguh, aku minta maaf_"

"_Tak apa, Len, kami mengerti.._"

"_Sungguh?_"

"_Ya, kau jalani saja hidupmu, dan tidak usah pedulikan kami.. Memang siapa tunanganmu itu?_"

"_Miku, penyanyi terkenal Miku Hatsune.._"

"_Oh, kami mengerti_"

"_Kalian memang cocok.._"

"_Gakupo-san, Kaito-san.. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian_"

"_Kita tetap teman kan?_"

"_2 bulan lagi.. Aku akan pindah dari Okinawa ke luar neg'ri.._"

_Lalu ia pun berlari dengan sedih.._

Len PoV #masih flashback#

_Aku tau, aku menyakiti mereka, membuat mereka terluka. Orang yang kucintai. Ya, ini cinta terlarang. Sesungguhnya, aku bukan mau menghindari mereka. Tetapi.. Alasan asli semuanya adalah aku punya penyakit. Ya, penyakit itu akan merebut nyawaku 2 bulan lagi. Aku tak ingin mereka sedih, menangis untukku karena kami saling mencintai._

_Hanya ini, caraku untuk pergi dari kehidupan mereka.. Keluar dari VanaN'Ice. Aku memilih jalan ini, karena hanya ini. Ya, hanya ini saja cara agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Juga dengan alasan, aku pergi keluar neg'ri, itu bohong. Aku akan mati, sebentar lagi.. Hanya sebentar lagi aku berpisah dengan semua yang kusayangi.._

_Kodoku oshitsubusare kurutte shimai sou _

_Ubawareta kioku mo uso mo shinjitsu mo _

_Omoi shizume zankoku ni sugisaru jikan _

_Naze koko ni iru no ka sae shirazu ni_

"Kaito, tanpa dia, aku merasa seperti tidak ada gunanya kita hidup. Seperti, hancur oleh kesepian dan aku mulai kehilangan akal sehat" kata Gakupo.

"Anak itu sekarang sudah senang.. Ia sudah lebih baik dan karirnya pun baik. Memori itu, kita hilangkan perlahan.." kata Kaito.

"Tetapi, rasa kesepian ini tak akan hilang di telan waktu.."

"Aku mengerti.. Karena aku pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu.."

_Tada_

_Kanjou no nai mama bara bara no kokoro o tokashite yuku _

_Omoidasenai taisetsu na mono o_

Semakin lama, Len pun tiada kabar. Mereka berdua pun menghidupi band mereka dan menjadi laris. Namun, Len menghilang begitu saja. Dan keduanya pun seperti melupakan dirinya..

"Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ketenaran kita" kata Gakupo, di meja makan.

"Hmm? Maksudmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya, nama 'VanaN'ice' terasa sedikit aneh.. Vana dari apa aku lupa, N dari Nasu dan Ice dari Ice cream.. Vana-nya dari apa?"

"Banana kali.."

"Apa, rasanya aku pernah melihat seseorang sangat menyukai pisang.. Sehingga kita menamainya VanaN'Ice dulu.." kata Gakupo.

"Dan itu sedikit menjelaskan, kalau dulu kita ada 3 orang.." lanjut Kaito.

"Dan... Pertanyaannya, siapa anak berambut kuning di foto itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Hmm... Mungkin dia Kagamine Len, saudara Kagamine Rin" jawab Kaito.

"Seingatku, dulu kita sering melihatnya... Dimana ya?" kata Gakupo.

"Dia juga yang menggebrak permusikan di Vocaloid ini.. Benarkan Gakupo?" kata Kaito.

"Ya.."

_Remember_

_Kegareta tsumibukaki ai [Kegareta]_

_Jikan ga moshi modoseru nara [Ai wo modoseru nara]_

_Anata to sugoshita azayakana [Sugoshita kisetsu]_

_Kisetsu wo mou ichido shiritai [Mou ichido shiritai]_

Len PoV

Aku menulis pesan yang akan ku terbangkan ke langit lewat pesawat kertas. Aku ingin mengirimkan ini untuk mereka. Dan, aku harap, mereka berdua bisa menemukan kertas ini dan membacanya..

Isi pesan:

_Dear Kaito dan Gakupo,_

_ Sebenarnya, aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Maaf, aku keluar dari VanaN'Ice. Sebenarnya, alasan aku keluar karena aku akan mati. Ya.._

_ Aku tau, walaupun aku berada di surga ataupun neraka, aku akan tetap di hati kalian. Dosa yang kita buat dari cinta terlarang kita, membuatku atau kalian tidak akan masuk ke surga selamanya. Tapi 1 hal yang perlu kita ingat, aku akan tetap mengingat itu._

_ Jika saja waktu itu bisa diputar kembali.. Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya. Jika aku hidup lagi, aku ingin mengembalikan semua. Musim kita yang indah saat itu.. Satu kali lagi.._

_Remember_

_Oshiete kuuhaku no mama [Oshiete]_

_Doushite namida wa koboreru? [Namida wa koboreru]_

_Toki wo kakemeguri ano basho de [Toki kakemeguri]_

_Nukenai itami no wake wa doko ni? [Nukenai itami no wake wa]_

_ Saat kalian membaca surat ini, aku yakin ada yang basah. Itu karena, air mataku tidak dapat berhenti, di dalam waktu dan ruang yang lama sekali. Aku akan bergegas melalui waktu. Untuk menemukan alasan agar rasa sakit ini tidak dapat hilang sedikit pun..._

Len pun menutup suratnya, lalu membentuknya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas yang cukup indah dengan motif kuning... Ia pun menangis, sangat sedih.. Karena yang ia cintai harus ia tinggalkan, ia pun melemparkan pesawat kertasnya itu...

_Nureta kami wo hodoki_

_Kawashita kuchizuke no ato_

_Zankoku ni mukuchi no_

_Anata no hitomi no oku no.._

Kaito & Gakupo PoV

Flashback:

Gakupo:

_Kami melakukan hubungan kami itu.. Ya, kami bertiga.. Kami membiarkan rambut basah kami turun, dan meninggalkan tanda ciuman di tubuhnya.._

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

_Kau mengangguk. Tapi itu bohong.. Kau tidak merasakan apa pun.. Kau berbohong pada kami.. Kau sakit.. Sangat sakit.. Terlihat dari matamu.. Jauh di matamu.._

Kaito:

_Kau menanggapinya dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang kami lakukan padamu, kau biarkan begitu saja.. Karena kita telah terhubung oleh cinta terlarang ini.. Dan begitu saja, kau biarkan dirimu disentuh oleh kami.._

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

_Ini menyakitkan. Diam darimu itu adalah sakit untuk kami.. Kau diam, diam dalam kegelapan.. Aku membiarkan semuanya dan membuat diriku terluka melihatmu.. Demi hubungan terlarang ini.._

_Koko kara sukutte to eien no yakusoku shita_

_Doku hi nomikomare muyuubyou no you ni_

_Azayaka sugite mienai anata yokogao_

_Mabushiku terasareru hikari wa maboroshi.._

Kaito:

_Kau pun melihat orang lain. Kau menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan polosnya: "Bagaimana caranya untuk mengeluarkan diriku dari ikatan yang kekal ini..?". Kau pun terlihat seperti orang yang sangat bodoh._

_Kau bertanya seperti itu.. Karena racun yang berada di dirimu... Seolah terlihat kau sedang tidur sambil berjalan. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh, namun cantik dan polos.._

Gakupo:

_Cahaya itu, yang bersilau indah di wajahmu. Indah, indah sekali seperti matahari. Tidak ada yang dapat menghindari silaunya itu.. Kau seperti matahari yang cantik.._

_Terlalu terang untuk dilihat, jadinya sulit dilihat dan ternyata itu hanya khayalan.._

_Nando demo anata no namae yobu kara_

_Omoi dashite hoshikute 'koe' karete mo.._

Len PoV:

_Aku pun berteriak, sekeras mungkin.. Saat ini, sampai suaraku habis dan mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu.._

_Tapi aku ingin kau mendengar suaraku! Dan penyebab kematianku sebenarnya adalah.. Aku akan mengalami mati suara dan kanker tenggorokan.. Maka sebelum aku pergi.. Aku akan memanggil namamu hingga kau ingat semuanya.. Dan aku pun.. Pergi setelah itu.._

_Remember_

_Torimodoshita kioku no [Kioku no] _

_Hahen ga mune o shimetsukete [Hahen mune shimetsukete] _

_Kimi ga satta kotae o shiru tabi [Kimi ga satta] _

_Oroka na jibun o ayamete mo [Jibun o ayamete mo]_

Normal PoV:

Gakupo maupun Kaito teringat ingatan mereka yang hilang itu. Tentang Len, tentang hubungan mereka.. Maupun arti asli nama 'VanaN'Ice'

"Dadaku terasa sakit.. Sangat sakit!" kata Gakupo.

"Apa yang terjadi! Kenapa! Kenapa! KENAPA KAU PERGI! LENN!" teriak Kaito.

Pihak Len sendiri..

"_Aku akan membunuh diriku.. Yang_ _bodoh ini.. Terima kasih, Gakupo.. Kaito.._

_Dan juga, VanaN'Ice.._" kata Len.

Ia pun menjatuhkan diri.. Disaat yang sama, Kaito dan Gakupo mendapat surat itu..

_Remember _

_Tsunagatta kizuna no ito [Kizuna no] _

_Itsuka musubareru you ni to [Ito ga itsuka] _

_Kurikaeshi inori o sasageru yo [Kitto ai sasageru yo] _

_Tatoe kore ga ayamachi dato shitte mo... [Kore ga ayamachi to shitte]_

Kaito dan Gakupo pun menangis setelah membaca surat itu.. Mereka pun berbicara hal yang sama dalam hati mereka.. Begitu pula dengan Len..

"_Kami akan ingat.. Kalau kami pernah menjadi satu darah.. Dimana kami saling mencintai satu sama lain.. Dalam hati kami.. Juga dalam pikiran dan hati kami.. akan bersama-sama di suatu tempat.. Dan kami.. Juga akan mengulangi dosa-dosa itu.. Di kehidupan berikutnya.._"

Mereka bertiga pun lenyap.. Len Kagamine dikabarkan menghilang dari dunia ini, katanya ia menjatuhkan diri, tetapi tiada kabar sedikit pun.. Kaito dan Gakupo juga menghilang, tetapi mereka tiada kabar..

Surat buatan Len, berada di depan foto mereka bertiga.. Menandakan isi cinta terlarang mereka...

_Remember _

_Yami ni ochiteku_

_Remember_

"_Dan kami pun ingat.. Kalau kami bertiga.. Pernah terjerumus kedalam kegelapan..._"

~End~

Len: MANA HADIAHNYA!

Author: Hoho, sanahh.. Ciuman sama Kaito atau Gakupo.. Tinggal pilih

Touya: #ngakak ampe guling-guling

Regulus: #emut es krim Kaito lagi

Len: =="

Touya: Perasaan ane aja atau makin ke bawah ini ceritanya makin gak nyambung?

Len: Au ah gelap!

Author: Ok, capcus aja yuk..

Author, Len, Touya & Regulus: REVIEW PLEASEE!

#Note: Jujur ini buatan Author sendiri, dan dikit-dikit mikir alur gajebonya..

Kalo yang italic itu, diluar tanda petik itu flashback, kalau dalam tanda petik itu hati mereka..

Maaf kalau membingungkan =="#

VANAN'ICE!


End file.
